


Contra Mundum

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 2X02 (Tooth & Claw), Angst, F/M, Hugs, Snap-Shots In Time, Tenth Doctor Era, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His one priority is getting her out of the path of that werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contra Mundum

**Author's Note:**

> _Contra Mundum_ is Latin, and roughly translates as “against the world”.

_Where is she? Where’s Rose?_

He is sure she had been in front of him before, but he cannot see her. A growing feeling of unease grips his stomach as his eyes skitter across the room, alighting on each person in turn, as he checks one final time. Skimming the room, his gaze passes over the doorway – and then he sees her. She stands there, frozen in fear and unable to move, and the unease morphs into panic when he realises what that _means._

Oh, no.

“ _Rose!_ ”

He starts towards her with his hearts in his mouth and, for the next few moments, nothing else matters in the slightest but Rose. Although he is moving quickly, it seems to him that it is not nearly quickly _enough_. When he finally reaches her, he feels as if it has taken hours instead of seconds. He refuses to think of what this reaction to Rose's predicament means. His one priority is getting her out of the path of that werewolf. It has killed the Steward, his men and Captain Reynolds already: unless he gets Rose out of its way _now_ , she will be next on the list and he cannot let that happen.

He wraps his arm around her waist, pulls her to him and through the door in one swift movement. Once she is safely in the room, he viciously shoves down an aching need to kiss her that goes deeper in him than he’d previously thought possible. Instead, he contents himself with holding her tightly to him in an all-body hug for a few seconds, his eyes closed as he drinks in the warmth of her human body, before letting her go and helping Sir Robert barricade the door.

The hug he shares with her a few minutes later is everything to do with the two of them and nothing to do with the werewolf.

The Doctor and Rose. _Contra mundum_ – as they’ve always been.

As it _should_ be.


End file.
